Broken Destiny
by CharmedSlayerGR
Summary: Basically, this is the story of Wyatt in the future only he's good. The catch is that his mother and aunts still died, and he think its all his fault. This story will tell how he deals with this and takes care of the family and comes to terms with his des
1. Prologue

_Broken Destiny_

Wyatt Halliwell paced slowly down the torchlit corridor in one of the many intersecting caves in the center of the underworld. He held on tightly to the hilt of Excalibur, knowing that the sword would guide him when the time came for him to take out the Source. So much had happened in the last twenty four hours, and all the stress was starting to get to the young witch. Wyatt had a lot more to deal with than your average sixteen year old. Not only was he a witch, but the Twice Blessed Child. He was the strongest witch in history and was destined to rule Camelot.

That wasn't the part that was troubling him though. The Source of All Evil was waging an all out war with Wyatt, constantly attacking the manor to draw the champion out. After yesterday's attack that had almost cost the life of his younger cousin, Paris, Wyatt decided it was time for him to take care of this demon once and for all. The only problem was that he had been searching the underworld for almost an hour now, and there hadn't yet been any sign of a demon. That fact alone unsettled him, not to mention that the Source had been trying to take out the Charmed line for years now.

"Silly boy..." called a weak voice from a dark corner of the cavern Wyatt had just entered.

"Who's there?" replied Wyatt tightening his grip of the sword.

"Its not matter...they're all dead by now." mumbled the demon who was obviously out of his mind.

Wyatt opened his palm and a small ball of glowing orbs lit up the dark cavern to reveal a skinny and fragile demon with an atham sticking out of its stomach. It wouldn't survive much longer. "What are you talking about?"

"It was all a trap silly boy...you're family is dead!" the demon shouted before busting into flames and fading from existence.

"What?" shouted Wyatt as he disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

What awaited him would change his life forever...

Moments before Wyatt orbed into the attic, the army of demons shimmered out of place. When he reformed in the room Wyatt saw his younger brother hugging his cousin Paris tightly and the both of them were crying. This was not good, not good at all.

"What's going on?" asked Wyatt with a worried tone.

"Mommy...and daddy...they're..." his ten year old cousin cried with tears streaming down her face.

"No!...Aunt Paige...Uncle Kyle..." said Wyatt as he ran over to the their dead bodies on the other side of the room. His aunt had a scorch mark on her chest, and she had obviously been killed by a fireball. Wyatt shakily put his hands over her wound and tried to heal her, but nothing happened. His uncle Kyle had a darklighter arrow stuck in his shoulder.

"Wyatt, there were too many. We couldn't fight all of them." sobbed Chris as he indicated to the other end of the attic.

Wyatt's heart throbbed in his chest as he second guessed what his brother was talking about. In front of him lay the dead bodies of his parents. His mother with a gaping hole where an athame had once been, and his father with a darklighter arrow potruding from his neck.

"I tried to heal her...but...but..." and Chris just cried harder at the sight of his mother's corpse.

"No..." said Wyatt with an emotionless look on his face. His world was gone. Excalibur dropped from his hands as he looked upon their lifeless bodies lying there on the floor. It was as if none of this was happening, like it wasn't real. But, Wyatt knew better, and he didn't have time to dwell on the fact at this point.

"Where's Mel? And Aunt Phoebe?" he asked his cousin and brother who were crying out of control.

"Mel...oh no...they ...were downstairs by themselves..." cried Paris between sobs.

Wyatt stood there stone faced. "Lets go look for them, come on...we need to get out of this room." he said without any emotion. He was in a state of shock.

His brother and Paris both stood up and supported eachother as they all walked out of the attic and started their descent down the stairs to the Halliwell parlor, Wyatt leading the way. His heart felt as if it had been torn from his chest, and this wasn't the end of his heart break. He stopped dead in his tracks, halfway down the stairs. His aunt Phoebe lay on the floor, her eyes open and her head lolled to one side. Her neck had been snapped.

His little cousin Melinda lay sprawled out over her body, crying relentlessly. Chris rushed to her side and so did Paris and they all cried together. Wyatt couldn't do it, he was too shellshocked to do anything. This was all wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen. If only he had stayed. If only he hadn't gone to the underworld, his family would still be alive and none of this would be happening. But he had, and now he had the worst consequences imagineable because of that one choice. He stood facing a shattered family, with no parents to turn to.

"Come on...everyone in the living room." said Wyatt not wanting them to be near the bodies any longer. Just that thought scared him...they weren't people anymore, just bodies.

His cousins and Chris both cried harder as they walked and sat down together on the couch. Wyatt morned silently before orbing his aunts corpse into the attic with the other's.

"Wyatt, what're we gonna do?" asked Chris with red puffy eyes, obviously blaming himself for all of this.

"Yeah...what're we gonna do?" asked Melinda crying.


	2. Everyday demons

After the day of the Charmed Ones and their husband's deaths, life got harder for the Halliwell children. Darryl and Sheila Morris decided to take care of the the orphaned kids out of the kindness of their hearts. When Wyatt graduated from high school, he took over the popular nightclub, P3, that his mother had owned. Chris is now 19 and a sophomore in college, Melinda is 17 and a senior in high school, and Paris is 15 and a freshman in high school.

**Five years later...**

Wyatt walked into the manor with bags of groceries in his arms. One of the bags was overflowing and the contents spilled onto the floor of the parlor. He cursed to himself before picking up the miscellaneous items and placing them back into the brown grocery bag. Just my luck Walking into the kitchen, he set the bags onto the island and started putting some of the groceries into the refrigerator and cupboards. He then heard the front door open, and walked back out into the parlor.

"Hey," Melinda said as she tossed her backpack on the floor and walked past him into the living room to watch tv.

Paris was next to enter the house. She quickly walked by him. "Hi, I'm going to do homework." she said in what could be defined as a very quick sentence.

"How was school?" Wyatt asked her as she started running up the stairs.

"Good." Paris said sticking her head back down then continuing her climb to the upper levels of the manor.

Wyatt sighed. Ever since her parents had died Paris had been obsessed with her school work and would seldom talk to them. Even at dinner time, she'd just eat fast then go back into her room. Melinda was dealing pretty good. She talked a lot, and mostly dealt with it by talking out her emotions. Her friend Harrison was really good to her. Chris, who was now attending college, stayed at the manor to help out. That was a good thing, but Wyatt's younger brother was starting to develop a drinking problem.

If all of this wasn't enough to deal with..Wyatt had a nightclub to run, bills to pay, a dinner to make, and anything else that would happen to pop up out of nowhere. Things like that always seemed to happen. Wyatt had so much responsibility, and it was starting to get to him. He knew that, but he didn't have the time or the energy to deal with it. His family need him, and he would just have to deal with his problems after they were okay.

A scream rang through the walls of the Halliwell manor. Melinda jumped out of her seat on the couch and ran to Wyatt's side. The two of them started up the stairs, but were interrupted as Paris orbed in front of them. "There's...ththere's a ddemon in the attic." she said with a scared look on her face. 

"Stay here...I'll go take care of him." said Wyatt as he disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

Melinda and Paris both looked at eachother. After the day their parents had died, Wyatt had stopped practicing witchcraft. The only time he used his power were when a demon attacked. They both knew of Wyatt's destiny, and wondered why he was resisting.

"We should go up there just in case he needs help." suggested Melinda. Paris nodded in agreement and the duo sprinted up the stairs.

Wyatt appeared in the attic and faced a Vahrall demon. They were a clan of lowlevel bottom feeders. He had no idea why they had attacked the manor, most lower level demons had the sense to stay away, but this one had decided to be thingyy. That was its first mistake.

"Has the twice blessed child come to play?" taunted the Vahrall demon as it licked its decaying black teeth. Wyatt could spell them on the other side of the room.

In response Wyatt telekinetically threw the demon into the wall. "Stay away from my family." he said before hurling a ball of swirling blue orbs at bottom feeder. The Vahrall shimmered out of the way and reappeared a few yards in front of him.

"Is that all you have...the infamous Twice Blessed, destined to rule Camelot." the demon said continuing its taunting. It was trying to strike a nerve, and it was working. That he could tell. For Wyatt shot pulsing blue bolts of electricity at the demon. This magical blast was enough to kill most demons, but he wasn't an ordinary demon. He was merely incognito.

Wyatt was surprised that his attack hadn't killed the demon, and orbed an athame from a chest across the room, in the direction of the Vahrall demon.

"Poor King Wyatt, too weak to kill a low level demon." the demon sneered again flashing those disgusting teeth of his.

"I'M NOT A KING AND I NEVER WILL BE!" shouted the witch in anger as the windows shattered and the shards of glass all shot in the direction of the demon. Wyatt held his hand up and the demon rose at the same level as he held it. He squeezed his fist tighter, cutting off its airways.

"The Crone...was right...you...are...WEAK!" the demon yelled as it teleported out of the attic in a whirl of flames all too familiar to Wyatt. Though he had been a toddler at the time, he could still remember that voice...if only he could put a name and face to it.

Melinda and Paris had witnessed the whole thing from the doorway. They were used to Wyatt getting angry when a demon attacked. They just wished he could come to terms with everything that had happened.

"Who's the Crone?" asked Melinda with a raised eyebrow and Paris nodded also wanting the question answered.

"She was a seer who lived at a demonic market. Our moms vanquished her a long time ago." answered Wyatt in frustration.

"Well, obviously not..." said Paris with a sigh.

"Yeah, we should probably check the book and find a way to..." started Melinda but she was interrupted.

"I said she was vanquished!." Wyatt yelled at them. "Now, go do your homework while I make dinner."

His cousins were surprised, he had never yelled at them before. Paris nodded and rushed out of the attic, typical. Melinda just rolled her eyes and walked out, telekinetically slamming the door on her way out. Wyatt just sighed before reopening the door and walking out. Orbing would've been quicker, but the last thing he wanted right now was to do magic.


End file.
